Blaze's Skills
Battle Skills Great Fang Activated based on his Skill Stat. When triggered, his Critical Hit Rate increases tremendously for the entire battle followed by Strength and Defence Night Tide Activated based on his Skill Stat. Once triggered, he will make an instant kill to the enemy, any enemy with the exception of Boss Battles. Ultimate Move Eternal Torrent- To activate, Blaze's Ultimate Move Gauge has to be filled up. Once doing so, he combines all of his fire-elemental based attacks and unleashes them all at once. Combined Ultimate Move Terminus Icicle- Shared withGlacieus Must have a high affinity to unlock. Can also be activated with the same Gauge for Ultimate Move. Quickly press "L" and "R" to activate, a dialogue will appear. Glacieus: Ready, Blazie? Blaze: Yep. glow a different color. Glacieus glows light blue and Blaze in Beast form glows Red. Both jump up in the air, in either side of the enemy. Glacieus: Storm down onto them and kick their yahooties! Blaze: Rain down upon them, in a raging inferno! start slashing back and forth at the foe(s), creating light blue and red slash marks of aura. They jump down onto the ground, and the slash marks form into a fiery red beast made of aura, with light blue circling around it. Glacieus throws up his tonfas and Blaze goes back to Human form and tosses his stone up. Both weapons fly into the fiery beast with the blue aura, and it becomes a raging fire swirling around, encased in an icicle. Glacieus: NOW DIE, YA FLIBBERTIGIBBET! Blaze: End. Glacieus and Blaze: TERMINUS ICICLE! flame-ice thing scatters into many little pieces around the enemy, and attach onto it. It creates a chain reaction of explosions. and Glacieus fist bump. Attack Variations Fire Crimson Tide- All four of his paws are engulfed in flames and he makes many swipes with his claws, creating walls and cuts of fire. The fire erupts onto the enemy. Flame Dragon- He rapidly slashes his claws at the victim, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. The flames rise up into the air and circle around him, creating a spiral. The spiral breaks apart, and turns into a dragon made of flames and flows straight through the foe. Cereberus Fury- Blaze swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. His Beast Form is filled with Fire and flames and he charges towards the enemy, transferring the newly developed flames onto the victim. Meteror Storm- (One of Strongest) Striking upwards with his fangs, he does a backflip in the air and spins around. A red circle appears around him in midair. The circle starts to rapidly spin around, and blazes of fire appear within it. This generates a flame that goes up into the air and Blaze spins around once again and large firey meterors appear from it and crash down onto the enemy, creating chain reactions of explosions. Volcano Concussio- Crashing one of his paws down onto the ground, a line of fire appears onto the ground. Seconds later, a crevasse appears down below and lava starts to shoot out from it like a geyser, creating many explosions. Magma Eruption- Flames scatter around everywhere and they latch onto the ground, surrounding Blaze. He spins around, and the fire appears as pillars of Magma which shoot out from below the ground. Water Spiral Torrent- He makes a lunge towards the enemy and a spiral of water appears around him and is shot at the enemy which after striking straight through, fades away. Eagle Dive- Leaping up into the air, water engulfs him and he lands down, landing a strike through the foe. The water crashes as well, creating a tidal wave. Wolf Fang- Making several slashes with his fangs and claws, he jumps backwards. Spinning around, he unleashes a large fang made of water which forms into a wolf right after hitting the foe. Aure Dominium- He shoots up into the air, and circles of water splash out and strike the enemy. While in midair, he spins around vertically in blue aura which creates many geysers of water to rain down on the victim. He makes a lunge right through horizontally, making more spirals of water coming from him and piercing through, causing all the water to explode. Earth Ancient Catastrophe- He jumps up into the air, and stalagmites shoot out from the ground. He spins around, and the stalagmites float above and relentlessly attack the foe. Ground Dasher- An earthquake follows suit right after he lands a cut through the foe. The earthquake creates many different pillars that appear above the ground and he spins around, which creates a vacuum cut that slashes through the pillars and they all land on the foe. Stone Crush- A large stone appears from above and a aura-made fang appears from Blaze when he slashes the air. The fang opens up and crushes the stone which explodes onto the enemy. Wind Hurricane Thrust- He jumps up into the air, taking the foe with him and a spiral of green aura that turns into piercing wind follows suit and it sends the foe crashing to the ground. Wing Crush- Spinning around vertically many times, green vacuum cuts surround him as he disappears. He reappears from behind the enemy and he turns into a rapid torpedo of wind which generates many different slices and cuts with the wind as he disappears and reappears around the battlefield. Maelstrom- (One of the Strongest.) His stone appears above him and a orb of wind appears. Lines that connect the orb to the ground start to form and soon a circle of green surrounds Blaze. Large wavy lines of wind shoot out from the circle and weave around one another, trapping the enemy with the lines. A cyclone and a tornado appears soon after and form together and crash onto the foe. Ice Ice Chasm- He dives underground and he reappears, jumping straight up. Icicles shoot up from underground and follow him as he jumps down, straight through the enemy and icicles pierce through. Snow Crevasse- Making a lunge towards the victim, he makes many slashes as he jumps around, landing hits from many different directions. He does a backflip and many different icicles and pillars shoot up and explode into diamond dust. Frigid Strike- His claws glow with light blue aura. The enlarge themselves and he makes a cut through the foe and many other cuts follow suit. The cuts form into Ice which traps the enemy in it. More Ice appears which swirls around the enemy and the cuts remain. Once the Ice fully swirls around, the cuts destroy it, creating many Ice shards which explode. Thunder Lightning Claw- Jumping up into the air, he disappears. Large cuts of lightning from all different directions appear and fade away. He reappears behind the enemy and lands one huge strike with his fangs at the foe and lightning appears and envelops the opponent. Plasma Chains- A ball of lightning appears in front of him. It extends up and down and Blaze hits it and it's released onto the foe. Chains appear around the enemy and electricity appears right on it and extends throughout the chains, shocking the foe. Shock Swipe- Raising his paws, an electroball appears as well as another. The second one appears above the other and they connect with electricity. Once connecting, they both release powerful surges of lightning and Blaze slashes through it, causing it all to scatter into an abyss. Steel Illumination- A silver circle appears and he glides around the circle, directly on it as the screen turns dark. Once going around once, the circle is released, and a beam of silver appears striking it. Eclipse Fang- Another circle occurs made of silver light. A spiral of silver appears from the circle and Blaze jumps up into the air, hitting the spiral. The spiral explodes along with the circle. Super Nova- Doing a backflip in midair, a silver type beam is unleashed from Blaze. After the beam is unleashed, it turns into Steel which directly strikes the opponent. New Moon- A large silver orb is unleashed from him similar to Super Nova. The orb takes shape of the moon and it rapidly spins around, generating needles of steel which scatter around the battlefield. Darkness Demonic Circle- Making two slashes into the air, a dark vertical circle appears. The circle unleashes dark pulses that scatter around the battlefield, landing destructive hits everywhere. Dark Maw- A dark triangle appears on the ground. A black abyss appears in the middle of the triangle and Blaze unleashes dark pulses and beams that are shot above and beyond the battlefield. Raven Blast (One of the strongest)- A blast of darkness appears from Blaze. Screen goes darker and darker. The explosion creates bits and bits of darkness that scatter around the battlefield and launch onto it. Dark lines connect all the scattered bits and they all form together into one large blast. Light Falling Star- His stone appears in front of him and light appears above. The light creates many bits of light which fall onto the enemy in many little explosions and bursts of it. Lunar Stampede- He makes relentless slashes on the enemy, and a light circle with a triangle appears. It's lunged through the foe and more and more beams of light appear from all directions and hit at once. Obsidian Needle- An orb of light appears. The orb causes a huge charge of light which unleashes into one huge beam. With a cut through the beam with his claws, the light turns into many little needles which are hurled straight at the foe.